Consequences, Comfort Food, & Flirting
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: Yes,Yes I know another RaincoatsSeason 4 Finale Piece. Examines the LL pairing, and the Aftermath of RD. My first ATTEMPT at Fan Fiction, now for all the world to see, and mock and critic, be gentle I’m fragile.


**Consequences, Comfort Food, & Flirting**  
  
**(Like my alliterating title?)  
  
by gilmoregirl1979**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Hi! this is your friendly Disclaimer:** I own nothing! (except a collection of dragonfly purses that I would lend to the show, provided I could be on the show too.) I just borrow from the POWERS THAT BE at THE WB, I play with the puppets, and then I put them back neatly in their original boxes.

**Summary:**Yes, Yes I know another Raincoats, Season 4 Finale Piece. Examines the L/L pairing, and the Aftermath of R/D.My first ATTEMPT at Fan Fiction, I wrote this way back in May/June. Finally was convinced to let the world see it, and mock it and critic it, be gentle I'm fragile.

**BETA:** I am BETA-less (not exactly sure what a BETA is) so... WANTED on good hearted BETA, to forgive imperfection, in the Stories I WRITE!!!  
  
**A/N1:** The beginning is a little repeative, but please.... Press on, let me know what you think...and remember it's been like... 2 months since you've seen it. use this as a refresser course.

**A/N2**: this is what I do as a theraputic tool to avoid those nasty withdrawl symptoms, during the summer hiatus. That and watch the season 1 dvd over and over, I need help....

**R/R:** YES PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,

"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."

* * *

**Prologue**  
  
_Luke and Lorelai  
_  
How many times have those names been paired in a sentence? And now they are finally coming together; It makes sense, it fits, the time is right. All these years they been avoiding each other, and now, they is no escaping each other, each curious where this redefinition of their reletionship might lead.  
  
_Luke and Lorelai_  
  
God, I love alliterating couples...

* * *

_"What a night!!!"  
_  
Lorelai was curled up with her blankets and her dream, reliving last night. Savoring sweet moments as they past in slow motion. Lorelai lay in bed, she was starting to wake up, consiousness was going to findng her, but she tried to fight it, ot ready for reality just yet. "_Just one more time_" a love sick voice said in her head. As she requested, her imagination re-enacted the wonderful memory that happened last night, now playing in her the dream world. The events of the night before started over again .  
  
They came rushing to her mind. Her Inn was operating smoothly through its test run, Kirk was running naked through the middle of town, and Luke......  
  
"_Ahhhh Luke"._  
  
All the awkwardness she had felt since Liz's wedding, the clumsy moments from the "Luke and I MIGHT be dating" epiphany were all gone. It was, in fact, offical,... Luke and Lorelai were a couple. Well, not really offical, only the two of them knew it. Well, they hadn't really discussed it...they had kissed? But If word of any such contact ever reached the Stars Hollow gossip hounds, they would never hear the end of it.  
  
The truly werid thing was, it wasn't werid at all. Luke was an attractive man, she was an attractive woman, they've been friends forever. Already comfortable with each other. She grinned through her unconscious state, "_Luke kissed me last night_", the love sick voice thought with satisfaction. Even in her drowsy repose, little school girl butterflies formed in her belly. It didn't start off with romantic moonlight though, it had started with a fight.  
  
The movie projector in her mind began rolling, the fight was because Jason surprised her in the lobby of the Inn, no warninig, he just showed up.  
  
_"Jason who?"_ her love sick voice thought, still relishing images of Luke, struggling to place a face with that name. "_Jason... Jason? I got nothing"_  
  
Then her Rational voice broke in to take over narration duties, "_Jason, that guy you were dating... for 5 months, Light sleeper, ... your dad's ex partner, he is suing your dad, DIGGER Styles...... SUMMER CAMP??? Ringing any bells yet"_  
  
Lorelai's love sick voice fleetingly remembers "_Oh yeah."_ The love sick voice focused back on Luke.  
  
Lorelai's rational voice begins storytelling "_Anyway, It all started with a fight, ..."  
_  
_"No, not a fight, banter"_ the pouty love sick voice corrected, _"That is what Luke and I do, we have Banter, we Spar, we Quip, and now..."_she exhaled deeply in her sleep,_ "...We kiss_."  
  
Her rational voice was becoming a little fustrated, "_You were fighting about what Jason said, "Digger" claimed you were still dating, naturally upsetting Luke, considering Luke thought the TWO of YOU were dating. You were bickering about what Jason had said, and what was really happening between you and Luke."  
_  
Flashing back to Luke, she clearly hears his deep and aggitated voice "I'm sitting here listening to this guy spout on and on about it's right , you're right, he's right, and the whole time I'm thinking 'what the hell have I been doing all this for , she's Taken!!'" he stormed out toward the Inn's front door. With out realizing it, she calls after him "I'm not Taken!!"  
  
_"I'm your's for the taking"_ the love sick voice interrupted again with a giggle.  
  
Back to the memory on the front porch of the Inn they contiuned to spar, back and forth about possessive ex-boyfriends, and flowers, and moments.  
  
Luke's rough voice could be heard clearly again "and when I walked you home from the wedding, there was a moment,..." correcting himself "I _**thought**_ there was a moment."  
  
"There _**was**_" Lorelai she finally got out. Both paused, eyes meeting, as if silently acknowledging what having a "moment together" would mean to their friendship "There was a Moment" she continued, both to confirm the idea and to fill the awkward silence.  
  
Luke took a step toward her, she was on guard, "What are you doing?" putting her hands up to defend her personal space. She had seen that look in Luke's eyes many times before, and for the first time she finally knew what it meant.  
  
Still smiling in her sleep, she recalled the exasperated way he had told her "will you just stand still ?!?!" and he pulled her close, their lips met, his arms enveloping tight around her. Strong and Safe. Years of pent up fustration and emotion finally came out in a single kiss. Shock possesed Lorelai, not knowing what to do with her arms she just rested them on his shoulders. From the instant their lips met she was relaxed and calm, just accepting this kiss he was giving her. His left hand was at the back of her head holding her in position to receive this affection. From his finger tips an energy surged, this strange tingle went up and down Lorelai's spine. The kiss seemd to go on forever, yet was still over too soon. When they separated, she was stunned. This was her Coffee Guy, the backwards baseball cap , plaid wearing, I can fix anything, coffee will kill you, lone wolf; One of her best friends had just kissed her...  
  
...and she wanted to kiss him again.  
  
Looking up at him, she saw the fear in his eyes, the expectation of being let down, afraid she would hit him or worse, ... reject him. She couldn't shake the feeling bombarding her vertebrae. She wanted to kiss him again; she HAD to kiss him again. She moved toward him slowly, as if on auto- pilot, and he defensively backed away "What are you doing?", and she returned with a sweet "Will you just stand still?" and with a hand on his cheek she pulled him in for another.  
  
This kiss was longer, the embrace was even tighter, the feelings were mutual.  
  
She pulled away again, still in shock, "_Is this real_" she thought. She looked into his eyes, relief was present. Relief from years of pinning in silence, admiring from a distance. Those days were over. She knew Luke wanted her for his own, and she had no problem with that, she felt the same way. His hands were still on her waist. She could feel him start to pull her in for number three...  
  
Suddenly, horrific screaming, pounding foot steps, Kirk running naked down the stairs. Luke and Lorelai separated to let Kirk through. "_I'm gonna kill Kirk_", the love sick voice broke in, sounding as if through clenched teeth.  
  
They just stared in humor and horror as Kirk ran further and further away. Lorelai looked at Luke, their eyes met, and he stammered out "I'll be right back."  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
He called over his shoulder , "I'll explain later" and the took off running after a Screaming and Flailing Kirk.  
  
Left alone on the porch, she thought about Luke and their kisses "Oh, my God, I have to tell Rory!!!"

* * *

"Rory!"  
  
Calling out loud, as Lorelai jolted awake, sitting up in bed, in reality once again. She looked around at her bedroom, remembering where and when she was.  
  
A flash in her head, "Oh, My God, Rory! You're missing everything!"  
  
With a deep sigh, she settled against the headboard, hugging her knees to her chest, head leaning against the wall; Lorelai remembers, not as sweetly, the night's devolpments with Rory as well.  
  
Closing her eyes, her mind's movie projectector started again, this time in painful fast forward.

* * *

Lorelai was running and bounding in the house, Luke's kisses had put a new spring in her step "Oh My God, Rory, you're missing everything!!"  
  
Just bits and pieces came into focus ... Dean was there. Rory looked dishevelled. Both looking guilty. Dean left. Bionic-Man Slow motion had kicked in again. She walked toward Rory, who was trying to explain what CDs she gathered for the Inn and it's guests. Not really listening to her daughter, Lorelai walked into the kitchen, she turned to look into her daughters perpetually neat room. Suspicions confirmed by the unmade bed, Lorelai's heart suddenly felt very heavy. From the moment she saw Dean there, she knew.  
  
She turned to face her daughter. All the joy she had felt with Luke was now muffled, low and quiet, exiting stage left. As the lights came up on this new scene unfolding before her, a scene she really didn't want to play a part in. "so what did he borrow?" she choked out, "_your virginity_" she finished in her head.

* * *

_"Oh my God, I don't believe this!"_  
  
Back in the here and now, Lorelai removed the covers, she felt her dense feet hit the hardwood floor. The weight of her heart transferring to every part of her body, all over she felt heavier. Sitting on the side of her bed, hunched over by the sheer weight of her heart, Lorelai hung her head as she stared at her bare feet, and she continued to remember.  
  
Lorelai meditated on how she tried to bring her daughter back down to earth, from the delussion of some romance novel that this would all have a happy ending, that no one would get hurt, that some how Dean and her were just another dating couple again.

* * *

"_Is he still married?;...then I understand the situation;...You of all people, the girl who thinks everything through, ......the list maker, you didn't bother to discuss those things before jumping into bed with a married guy?; ... He's not your Dean, he's Lindsay's Dean, you're the other woman; ... Rory he was cheating, and you were cheating with him, there's no other way to spin that kid.; ...I didn't raise you to be the type of girl who sleep's with someone else's husband; ... Rory, what if he doesn't leaver her, now you are emotionally involved!...I only want wha'ts best for you."  
_  
Lorelai sat absolutely still on the bed, as the theater of her mind replayed how Rory defended herself, "_Aren't you glad it happened with someone who is good and really loves me;...this is Dean, my Dean; ...He's in Love with me, not Lindsay; ...he took off the ring; ... He was my boyfriend first;... I hate you for ruining this for me."_ Rory stormed out the house.  
  
Lorelai followed only to find her little girl, crumpled on the front lawn crying. "_I guess the truth finally hit her."_ She helped her baby up, feeling Rory's weight leaning on her for support, and Lorelai helped her climb the stairs back into the house. Settling in the living room, Lorelai sat on the couch, running her fingers through her sobbing daughter's hair in an attempt to sooth her. Rory's head was resting in her mother's lap. "_Man oh man they don't teach this in parenting 101_." Lorelai couldn't think of anything to say that would make her daughter feel better. She couldn't think of anything to say that would make herself feel better. She was disappointed, yes, but voicing that would hardly help. "_Rory made a choice_," she told herself, "_actions have consequences, just like when I had Rory ...",_ she trailed away from that thought.  
  
Lorelai had made a decsion in "her day". And it won her Freedom and Rory. She doesn't regret it, but she doesn't recommend it, either. She just had to focus on Rory, to try and comfort her little girl, and pray that her daughter would not have her own strange Lorelai/Christopher/Sherri Triangle. Lorelai always hoped her daughter would be able to learn from her, and avoid making the same mistakes. Not to make NEW and different ones. Similar, yes, but still different. Rory fell asleep on the couch. Lorelai managed to squirm out, and rested Rory's head on a pillow, finding a blanket she tucked in her baby. "If _only I could keep her from living her own life, none of this would have ever happened_." She shutterd to think how much like "Emily" she sounded. Lorelai figured the weight in her chest must be what Emily felt back in 1984, when they first learn Rory was on her way. And she breifly felt closer to her mother some how?  
  
Lorelai knew she shouldn't blame herself, but she was going to. With a deep sigh she climbed the stairs, which were hard to scale due to the gravity of her heart weighing her down. Lorelai Gilmore had gone from elation to depression in a matter of 20 minutes. "_That has to be a record,"_ She thought, as she finally conquered the last step and went to bed.

* * *

Lorelai's head jerked up with the sound of her alarm clock, She snapped back to the present. She reached over, turned off the alarm and took a deep breath, "AHHHH the morning after" she sighed with sarcasm. The weight of her heart still just as burdensome, she strained to stand up, "I need Coffee," she moaned and went down stairs.  
  
As Lorelai descended the stairs, and saw Rory still sleeping on the couch. She stood at the base of the staircase, fixed on Rory.  
  
"Now comes the toughest day of parenting yet." She sighed again, not looking forward to today. Her nineteen year old daughter had slept with a married man. Not just any married man, her ex-boyfriend, now married to someone else. "_I just can't believe this_." Suddenly, a tapping could be heard at the front door. Lorelai reluctantly went to the hall, reached for the door knob, and was surprised to find Luke smiling at her in the early morning light.  
  
"Luke?... What are you doing here?" she said a little off guard.  
  
He came bearing Coffee, just what Lorelai needed. "_How does he always know_?" she thought.  
  
"Coffee?" he asked in a teasing voice, an uncommon smile on his face. "_As if I need ot ask_."  
  
"Thank you, ...ummm."  
  
"We didn't get a chance to talk ... about last night, "he shyly looked down at his feet like a teenage boy asking a girl out for the first time. "and You weren't at the Inn this morning, ... I'd thought I'd stop by and ... check...?", as he looked up, he trailed off noticing she hadn't taken the Coffee right away. This instantly told Luke something was wrong. Lorelai never shyed away from Coffee. Lorelai seemed different and distracted from when he last saw her at the Inn. "Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai looked toward the living room, and whispered "Now is really not a good time,.... Rory had ..." she struggled to find the words, told herself "_be gentle, be delicate...be vauge_?" She thought and thought, she couldn't speak, couldn't find words, "_Rory had an affair with a married man, not just any married man, Dean!?!?_" She couldn't say it out loud, it sounded like a twilight zone episode...she looked into Luke's eyes, his expression was overwhelmed with anxiety and worry. The silence was cutting him, she could tell.  
  
"Is Rory OK?" the urgency in his voice touched Lorelai. He's concern was that of a father, wanting to know what evil had fallen upon his child. Lorelai put a hand on his cheek to calm him down. He really was the only consistent father figure Rory had. How had she not see that till now? "Luke...", she fought for words, again her tounge would not function. She sighed.  
  
"Lorelai, please?" The suspence was killing him.  
  
She fought back the tears, not knowing how to explain what had taken place last night. Lorelai wasn't even sure if she should say anything. She knew if Luke found out about Dean and Rory, Luke would turn into a cave man, hunt Dean down and try to kill him. While that was very tempting, it was not the best way to handle this situation. Lorelai steeled herself. "Luke, I want more then anything to let you in this house, tell you everything, and have you make me feel better. But Rory ... is in a sensitive state right now. And I think it would be best if you didn't come in."  
  
She could see the hurt in Luke's eyes. "Luke, this has nothing to do with us, or last night at the INN. If anything that was the best moment of the entire night. It has to do with Rory and my duty as a mother. When the time is right, I will tell you everything. But right now my daughter needs me."  
  
Luke nodded repeatedly with understanding. Just staring down at the coffee , if he looked at her, she would see the total disappointment he felt. "Well, keep your strength up." He handed her the take out tray of Coffees, two for each of his favorite addicts.  
  
"_He knows us so well"_ Lorelai thought, smiled as she accepted the token. "You do realize you are willingly giving me evil coffee without a fight."  
  
"Don't get used to it!"  
  
"Wait right here." She took the cardboard tray, into the living room and set it on the coffee table, right in front of Rory. She returned to the door, nudged Luke outside, and closed the door behind her. Here they were again, different porch, same two people. She wrapped her arms around Luke's waist, he wassurprised, but he returned the hug, pulling her close to his heart. Lorelai's head rested on his muscular chest, and she whispered "I don't know what I would do with out you." She sighed, tightening her hold on him.  
  
Luke returned the squeeze. "You know, I'll always be here. Whenever you're ready to talk." She lifted her head up to face him. Tears now free flowing down her face, "Thank you, Luke". Luke's heart was bursting with questions "What was wrong? What could have happened to Rory ? How can I help?" The mystery was agony, but he held his tongue, respecting her wishes, and he just wiped the tears from Lorelai's face. His voice turned soft and comforting, "Hey, ... Lorelai" he kissed her forehead, "Honey, it's gonna be okay!" and pulled her into the embrace again. She buried her face in his chest letting go of the tears she was fighting back. Luke would be strong for her, and she could finally give into tempest of emotions in her dense heart. Luke contiuned to sooth her sobs, rubbed her back, anything to calm her down. She looked up at him, almost breathless. "Luke? ..."  
  
"Yeah, It's ok I'm here, I always will be here for you... and Rory." Luke looked down at her ice blue eyes, now turning pink and red, as a result of her crying. He brushed away tears with the pads of his thumbs, as Lorelai formed her question, "Did you just call me 'Honey'?" A little embarrased, Luke hadn't even realized, "Ummm, yeah, I guess I did." Lorelai blushed with a small smile, "Say it, again", and her eyes met his. And he grinned, "Ok,... honey", not quite sure how to work "honey" into a sentence. Her smile widened, and he tried again, "It's gonna be alright, ...Honey". Again her smile got bigger, and Lorelai took a deep breath, and agreed "you know, I almost believe you." And she settled back into the hug. With another kiss to Lorelai's forehead Luke added "...and whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll help in anyway I can." Lorelai grinned, picturing again Luke hunting for Dean through the jungle like Rambo, setting traps for the boy that seduced her daughter. The rational voice poked in again "_It was both of them Lorelai, they both cheated. Dean AND Rory_." Lorelai shrugged off the internal comment and rested her head back onto Luke's chest, she listened to his soothing heart beat, and she enjoyed the embrace, "_I spent last night being there for Rory, and now someone is here for me_." She held this thought inside, but she confessed outloud "Luke, I'm really glad you stopped by." He smiled, brushing a lock of hair from her face, "me too,... Lorelai?" She looked up at him expectantly, as he asked "Would it make you feel better if I kissed you now?" he said with a smile. She broke in to a small laugh "Maybe, I should say that has been earned, ... Coffee and Comforting." And their lips met, the world seemed to dissolve away.  
  
Only Lorelai could not shut her mind off, she was enjoying his kiss, but felt guilty that she was starting to feel happy again, and her little girl was still so lost and confused. She ended the kiss, and conjured a smile for him. "Do you think it's wise to do this with the neighbors watching?" Luke returned with "Babette is at the Inn. Morey's at a Gig" Lorelai bit her lip thinking of another way to escape this guilt she felt. "Well you may not know, but Apricot is a BIG blabber mouth? If she sees anything...It will be in the Stars Hollow Gazzette for sure...she might even take pictures for the from page..." Luke smiled, "Lorelai?" Again bitting the other side of her lip, she feared his answer to her, "Yeah?" . He rubbed up and down on the sides of her arms, "Go be with Rory." He had picked up her subtle hints, and was setting her free. She smiled and snuck a quick peck to his lips. She opened the door as Luke asked "and we can reshedule our... date..., anytime within the next year, or month preferably..." he cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh God, that's right, that was tonight?"  
  
"Glad I'm so memorable" he teased only realizing after it left his mouth now might not be the time to quip. She frowned at the comment, and came back with "Please Luke, it is not canceled,.. it's ...its's temporarily post- poned. We waited this long..." Careful not to set a real time gauge on how long it would take to sort our Rory's ...uhhh issuses, "...We can wait a little longer" still choosing her words carefully.  
  
Nodding his head again, he posed "Are you coming to the diner for Breakfast?" She turned around again, "Will there be chocolate chip pancakes invovled?" He grinned broadly, "With Whipped Cream AND Strawberries", then adding in his head "_The way to this girl's heart, is through her stomach."  
_  
"I accept your invitation, but let me see if Rory feels up to it, OK?"  
  
"No problem,.... and if she doesn't,..." becoming self consious and stammering again "I'll even bring.... 'em by... myself. Ok? Just call me"  
  
"_He is so good to me"_ she thought, the annoying rational voice borke in again, "_he's always been good to you!_" Lorelai sweetly offered out loud "Bye Luke." She sighed.  
  
"Bye, Lorelai" and he stole another kiss, this one on the cheek, and made his way down the porch stairs and then dissappeared down the street.  
  
She shut the door, and leaned against it. Overjoyed with her new boyfriend, "_That's Right Luke Danes is my boyfriend."_ It was Strange how easy it was to call him that, but not so strange since he was practically a pseudo boyfriend, for years. but again, she felt guilty, considering her daughter's distraught situation.  
  
_"I have to focus, I have to somehow help Rory."_she told herself.  
  
A groggy "Mom?" was heard from the living room.  
  
Lorelai reinforced her courage. And she headed to the living Room.  
  
Taking in her mothers pajamas, "How did you get Coffee from Luke's?" Rory inquried, puzzled, yet grateful for it's presence. She knows her mom would never get up an out this early on a Sunday. Settling in the middle of the couch, she reached for a paper cup, and cradled it in her hands. The warmth of the beverage seemed to soothed her.  
  
"OH, "again caught off guard, and trying to be nonchanlant, "well, he brought some over?" she just heard what she had said "_Damn , giving away too much information_," She thought. _"This has to be about helping Rory not lording my romantic success... if two kisses and a naked Kirk count as a success"  
_  
"Since when does Luke make house calls?" Rory returned, genunuely interested, taking a sip of the magic brown brew.  
  
She seemed like the old Rory, like last night didn't happen, "_Her curiosity is peaked? Okay?"_ Lorelai found a new plan of attack. _"Maybe some good newsis the way to go. Distract her, Misdirection, will cheer her up, and get her mind off ... things_." Lorelai sat down next to Rory, and continued "Well, since I'm dating him?" she turned her head, anxious to see the reaction.  
  
Rory began choking on her gulp of coffee. Her head shot over to her mother with a high pitched "WHAT?!?!"  
  
Her mother shifted to an indian-style positon facing her daughter, happy she could finally share her good news with the most important person in her life, trying to keep upbeat and positive.  
  
"Well, you know how I wasn't sure if Luke and I were Dating?"  
  
"Yeah" Rory encouraged the story, on the edge of her seat.  
  
"Well, I'm sure now" Lorelai said with a broad confident smile she saved _**usually**_ for when she done something slutty.  
  
"How?" Rory turned to mirror her mother's sitting position, franticially wanting every detail.  
  
"He kissed me" Lorelai said with almost a giggle.  
  
"Luke kissed you?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, and I Kissed Back!!"  
  
"You Kissed Luke"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Luke kissed you and you kissed Luke"  
  
"Hey, Polly wanna Cracker?"  
  
"I know, I know. I'm just trying to wrap my brain around this. This is HUGE, this is COLOSSAL, this is GINORMOUS!!!"  
  
"Gignormous?" Her mother questioned, with a cocked head.  
  
"Austraila"  
  
"AH, ok... well,...you asked me the other day if I thought I wanted to be dating Luke and I'm here to tell you..." pausing to pretend to be considering the idea "...I think I wanna be dating Luke."  
  
"But what if you break up? We never get the good stuff again" holding up her beverage of choice.  
  
"Rory, Think about it. this is Luke"  
  
"Yeah?" Rory obviously not following.  
  
"Through thick or thin, rain or shine, he is the one consistent man in my life."  
  
"Yeah?" begging her to continue with a what's-your-point-mom expression.  
  
"Well, who better to stay in a reletionship for the long haul, then the man who has already proven to be in it for the long haul."  
  
"Ok, ok, So tell me everything! Don't leave a second out."  
  
Lorelai recounted the whole story from making the rounds at dinner, the look that had been exchanged between them; Jason talking with Luke; to when she found Luke in the lobby, to each exceptional, all too breif kisses, to when Luke went chasing after naked Kirk. During this unique session of mother-daughter story-time, Rory gulped her coffee, pausing occasionally to insert a "and then what happened?"  
  
Rory had to ask? "was it... nice?" wincing, really not sure if she wanted the answer.  
  
"Electrifying!" Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Wow, never saw Luke as ...electrifying? But isn't it werid, I mean you've know each other forever? You fight all the time."  
  
"We don't fight!" she defended, recalling her love sick side's protest earlier. "Look, we haven't had a chance to talk about....anything really. All I know is, I'm comfortable with him, and I want to see where this goes. I know Luke, but the way he was acting at the wedding... I don't know it's like a light turned on or something.."  
  
Rory probed her mother "So, you're happy about this?"  
  
"Very, and the best part is I think Emily will hate him even more than Jason! pun totally intended."  
  
Rory broke into a small fit of chuckles. Lorelai smiled, satisfied to hear her child laugh again, it seemed an eternity since she seen a smile on that face.  
  
Rory playfully hit her mom's arm "that's mean wishing the rath of Grandma on Luke".  
  
Lorelai sighed, "well, at least she can't lecture me on the benefits of being a "trophy wife" anymore, with what's going on with her and Dad."  
  
Both fell silent, the rush of cold reality came back, suddenly calling to mind the situation of the Hartford Gilmores. Lorelai's parents were separated, but not openly. They had thought they had been hiding it so well for weeks. But the clever Gilmore Girls of Stars Hollow were soon on to them.  
  
"Do you think there is anything we can do... about grandma and grandpa?" Rory asked her "always wise" mother, as she took another hit off her first dose Caffinee for the day.  
  
"Oh hon, my Parent Trap routine didn't work, and I really don't know what the problem is. We'll just have to wait and see." Lorelai took her offspring's hand, impressed by the general goodness still present in her daughter. Uncomfortable with the silence, "Are you ready to talk? .... About... last night?"  
  
Rory stared down at her Coffee in shame. She had come to grips that what she did last night with Dean was wrong. To sleep with a married man. _**Even if**_ he said it was over with his wife. **_Even if_** he claimed to love and care about her. _**Even if**_ he was her first love. He was someone else's now; and unless that changed, with something more perminate than empty promises made in the heat of the moment, she had to respect that Dean belonged to Lindsay. And the worst part, she wasn't really sure how she felt about him. Did she love Dean again? Or still? Or at all? Everyone had been pestering her with her lack of a love life. Roommates took pity or criticized her; Grandma tried to set her up; and then Jess with his crazy "Runaway-With-Me" proposal. Dean was reliable and familiar, that playing with the insecurities planted by others proved dangerous. There was too much to sort out.  
  
Rory repsonded to her mother's question with a "No," she said in a tiny voice. She took a deep breath and straighten up. "It was wrong, I know that now. And it does hurt, but I'm an adult, I made a choice, and I have to live with it. Let's just leave it at that for now."  
  
Lorelai tried to lighted the severity of that last statement "How can you be an adult, when I'm not even an adult yet."  
  
Rory gave a small smile to appease her mother.  
  
"Come here, babe" Lorelai pulled her daughter in for a hug. "I love you, no matter what, and you know, you don't have to be perfect." Lorelai took a page out of the Luke Danes book of comforting and rubbed her daughter's back. "You are human, and humans make mistakes. And you can't be recalled to the factory, cause there is no way in hell you're fitting inside there now!"  
  
Rory chuckled through a few tears.  
  
Lorelai released her baby from the hug, "Hey, you want some breakfast? Luke said he'd make you some Special Chocolate Chip Pancakes to cheer you up?"  
  
Alarm seized Rory, as she jumped to her feet, she threw her empty coffee cup behind the couch, and she blurted out "Luke!?!? Does he know about last night?!?! What happened with me and Dean?!?!"  
  
Lorelai mentally kicked herself for her choice of words. "No, no, he doesn't." she stated firmly "I didn't say a word." Standing also, trying to calm Rory down, and Lorelai explained "He came by to see **_ME_**, because we kissed last night. He brought us coffee, because he knows we like it; I told him it wasn't a good time, we had a bad night, nothing specific ; Naturally he was concerned and he said he would be there for us if we needed food or someone to talk to."  
  
Rory was breathless, gasping for air, struggling to relax; she slowly sat back down, calmer and quite still.  
  
Forming several jokes about too much caffeine, Lorelai found the discarded coffee cup. Now it didn't seem like the time. So she lightly decided on, "Good thing it was empty?" She tried to bring back the humor, bring back that smile. Rory was staring straight into the fireplace looking quite severe. Lorelai, moved the tray of coffees aside, and sat on the low table facing her daughter. Rory lowered her head and began to stare at her knees, anything to avoid her mothers eyes.  
  
Lorelai opened with a comforting "Hey" and a friendly nudge.  
  
"Hey" the tiny voice was back. Rory could not lift her head. She could not meet her mother's gaze.  
  
"The only people who know what happened are you, me, and ...Dean." She sort of tripped on his name, wanting to insert a few expletives, but refained. She also added a "... for now" in her mind, unsure how a scandal like this could be kept under wraps in a Gossip Hub like Stars Hollow. Right now it was contained, only a few knew. But Lorelai feared the wild card of Dean, and it gnawed at the back or her brain. _What if he told Lindsey? What if he does file for Divorce? People will as why?_ The more people let in, the faster news would spread. One would be unable to predict the twists and turns the story would take, being morphed by people who need to spice up their own damn lives._ "Like some sick telephone game."_  
  
She returned her focus on attempting to reassure her baby, not sure how well she'd seucceed. "I didn't let Luke in the house **_because_** that would have led to too many _**questions**_." She paused wanting to phrase her next thought just right. She was going to have to play the mom card. "I will tell you right now, I want to let him in on this... situation, ...evenutally, being the only adult in this scene is hard on mommy, okay? You are the boss though. You give me the word, when it's okay. Now, you've got a lot of feelings and thoughts and things to sort through, and if you don't feel like facing the world right away, that is alright. Luke also offered to deliver any food you want, personally, no questions asked."  
  
"Why would he do that?" Rory still in a small undeserving voice, still staring at her knee caps.  
  
Lorelai lifted Rory's head, and placed her hands on either side of her face. "Well, for one thing, he cares about you, ... he's concerned, ... he wants to make you feel better in anyway he can." Rory remembered that last time Dean broke her heart, Luke got him into a head lock in the middle of town. Her mother continued "Luke wanted to let you know he's available, ...for both of us, when you're up to it." Lorelai considered Rory talking to Luke about anything, especially this!! "**_IF_** you're ever up to it." she teased "but for now he's offering comfort food. We just need to make the call and he'll be here."  
  
Rory was silent for a minute "chocolate chip pancakes, huh?" her interest was raised as she felt the empty pang in her stomach.  
  
"He said he would add whipped cream AND strawberries" Lorelai enticed.  
  
Rory lifted her head on her own power "Well, what are you waiting for woman? Make the Call!!!" It took all her strength to sound enthusiastic, and she only half succeeded.  
  
"_Alright, a step in the right direction, time for a little wallowing."_ Lorelai thought. "Ok, I'll make the call, Let me just check in with Michel First."  
  
"Alright, "Rory said quietly, reaching for her second coffee, "You better take one before I drink them all" Rory pleased at the thought of drowning her sorrows in Luke's Magic Coffee.  
  
"Make you a deal? You can have three, "Lorelai claimed her coffee, found the cordless phone and dialed the number for her Inn, she liked the sound of that, _HER INN_. She took a sip and moved this conversation into the kitchen.  
  
A familiar and forever annoyed French accent was on the other end "_Thank you_ for calling the _Dragonfly Inn_ this is _Michel_ speaking , _how_ may _I_ be of _service_?"  
  
"Hey Michel, it's Lorelai."  
  
In his typical impatient voice, he began the interragation "_where_ are _you_?"  
  
"I'm at home, Michel."  
  
"At Home, that's funny, I could have _sworn_ we had a test run this weekend, oh wait that's right, _we do_. Yes, I have it here,... Lorelai and Rory Gilmore, Room 6. You know Lorelai, when you book a room in a hotel, particularly a room for a Test Run of an INN you partially own, it is customary to acutally stay in the room you have booked. I'm mean I'm fairly new to this myself, only having dedicated several years to the hospitality profession..."  
  
Was it just her, or did Michel actually use the word _hospitality_? "Michel, can you put Sookie on the phone."  
  
To which his habitual snide tone replied "Why of course, I have nothing _better_ to do than play telephone operator with you and Sookie. I only have an Inn full of Guests who will be needing me to attend their every request. Guests who, may I remind you, are critiquing this establishment that you are part owner of?"  
  
"Michel, just put Sookie on the phone."  
  
"Very well," he sneered in defeat.  
  
Bored with pacing about the kitchen, she headed back into the living room, to laps around the couch. Lorelai took another long sip of her coffee. _"Man",_ she thought, _"what is worse, talking with Michel or getting your legs waxed_?" she didn't' have time to answer that question because Sookie's cheerful voice came on the line.  
  
"Hello, this is the Dragonfly kitchen, what are you cravin' ?"  
  
"Sookie, hey, it's Lorelai?  
  
"Hey Hon, We missed you this morning for the staff meeting. I'm making my famous egg white omelet for breakfast. Where are you?"  
  
"Geez Questions, Questions, Questions" to herself. She thought of how respectful Luke was about the privacy between a mother and a daughter. Sigh ..._ Luke._  
  
"Yeah, um well, Rory...uhh" searching for a tale to tell "Rory...got sick last night?" she said with a plastered smile that Sookie couldn't even see.  
  
"Oh No!"  
  
"Yeah, when "IT" was finally over, she looked so comfy on the couch I thought it best not to move her...."  
  
"Oh God, Lorelai, Please, tell me it wasn't the walnuts?"  
  
"Huh, the walnuts? "Lorelai was genuinely confused.  
  
"The walnuts in the salad, Oh God, I didn't bother to check if anyone was allergic, I wonder if anyone else got sick. Do you think they'd shut us down before we really opened?"  
  
Leave it to Sookie to be worried about Food first, people second. Pacing around the couch, Lorelai consoled "Sookie, it wasn't the walnuts?" Lorelai's eyes met Rory's, again concern written all over her offspring's face. Struggling to complete the lie, a lie that would make Sookie feel confident in her food again and still protect Rory's personal business. Suddenly staring at the coffee cup in her hand, she had it. "It was an old burger from Luke's, it was in the fridge for God knows how long. You know how good I am about cleaning out the fridge," self demming humor a classic comic tool "and just coming back from school, Rory didn't know what was what. She heated it, she ate it, and got sick over it." Lorelai smiled pleased with her quick thinking _"Luke, honey, you saved me again."_ The more she thought about him, the more endeared he became, the more right "they" felt. She toasted Luke with her coffee, and savored another sip, _"hmmm, nutmeg,"_ she thought to herself, _"Just the way I like it."_  
  
"Oh, ... alright," coming down from her panic high, Sookie could now be concerned with Rory, "Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, ummm, but I wonder if you guys can handle the Inn without me today? " she was afraid of the answer. "I mean, I just want to make sure she's completely over it. and you know it's just a test run and this helps you bone up for when the boss is REALLY away, right?"  
  
"Lorelai, the Guests Expect to see you.... You can't just walk out on me and michel...  
  
"Sookie, please, I don't want this to be a fight. I just have a Rory situation and I need to be here. This is a TEST Run, it doesn't count, what counts is my DAUGHTER'S WELL BEING!"  
  
Sookie was confused and feeling a little small, "Of course, ... Honey, take care of Rory, ... we have a great staff, and you're right. This is good practice if we are unexpectedly short handed in the future."  
  
"Thank you, Sookie, I'm sorry and I promise, I will be there tommorrow, and you know I'm just a phone call away, if anything really bad happens, like Taylor gets trampled by Cletus"  
  
"Or if Kirk gets Loose again?" Sookie giggled.  
  
"Definitely, I'll bring the Camera." Lorelai feeling the unspoken forgiveness for her outburst.  
  
"Ok, take care, hon. Give Rory kisses for me."  
  
"I will, Bye Sook"  
  
She hung up the phone, threw it at the couch, with an aggrivated Growl, relieved that the lying and covering up was finally over. The phone landed next to Rory.  
  
Rory peeked up from her cup, "Most of that sounded pretty Random"  
  
Lorelai threw up her hands "Oh, you have no idea!!!"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Lorelai moved a hand to the pulsating vein on her forehead. She squinted "Yeah, babe?"  
  
"Food?"  
  
"Food, Right." She remembered, clapped her hand against her thigh, and walked toward the couch, Rory handed her back the phone, And Lorelai dialed Luke's number. An unrepressable smile beamed across her face. She couldn't help it, everytime she thought of him now, a smile appeared.  
  
A rough voice answered "Luke's."  
  
In the most flirty voice she could muster she said "Do you deliver??"  
  
There was a pause, only one woman would dare ask him that, "That depends, is there Gratutiy involved?" he was setting her up.  
  
"Dirty!" she teased, with that, Rory's head shot in her mother's direction.  
  
_God I love it when she does that_, especially now that he didn't need to feel _**too **_guilty of the thoughts it brought on, not that he'd admit it of course. Luke only came back with a "Lorelai?" in his trademark "oh please" tone.  
  
"Seriously, you want a tip?" continuing the palyful banter that they did so well, to ham it up for Rory, to maybe bring that smile back to her face "here's one, Choke up on the bat."  
  
"This is you being serious?" said a confused Luke.  
  
"Choke up on the bat, run to first, that's how the game's played! See I know stuff about baseball too" she settled in the arm chair, eyes locked on Rory, examining if her brand of comedy is having any cheering up effect on her daughter.  
  
"Your name is being entered in the hall of fame now. Can I help you with something genuinely serious for a change?" he came back.  
  
"Sure, how busy are you today?"  
  
"Pretty much dead," and he followed suit of the sparring he had come to love "You see, there is this new Inn opening, and most of my regulars are at the Test Run."  
  
"Oh bummer, Can you get away?"  
  
"Maybe, Ceasar and Lane are here, you wanna take me up on my offer?"  
  
"For food, yes, we can't do much Girl talk on empty stomachs" Rory seemed to shrink again.  
  
"It's ok, I understand, I'll be in and out real quick, and let you get back to your mother-daughter ... thing. Anything else you want me to bring, stop by the video store, maybe? Anything at all?" He wanted so desperately to be involved, to help in anyway he could.  
  
Lorelai was deeply moved by how well he was taking all this. It was their first 24 hours as an potential couple and they might not spend 15 minutes in the same room together and their date was post-poned. And to top it all off, he was putting Her relationship with with Rory above theirs. "_Digger would never do that_" the rational voice interupted. "_Damn straight_ " agreed the love sick voice, "_Crazy Stalker Man_". Lorelai was more familiar with the over-protective "I'll beat up anyone who hurts you or your daughter" side of Luke. This Luke was a sweet, caring more subtle Luke she never knew existed. This was a more subdued way to say he cared. I mean Luke... in a video store? "Hang on, let me see?" she put a hand over the reciever, "You want Luke to Rent any Videos, his Treat?"  
  
"Is he staying?" Rory wondered.  
  
"Well I don't know, I mean he was just going to be our link to the outside world today. Food, movies, are you up for him to stay?" hopeful and fearful at the answer.  
  
"Well, no, ... not really "Rory shook her head in the negative, apologizing to her mom with her eyes.  
  
"_Didn't think so, ... Damn_" Lorelai thought to herself.  
  
"No, it is" she agreed with Rory, although, in truth, she would love nothing better then to curl up on the couch with Luke, and not pay ANY attention to the movie. "_Where are these thoughts coming from_", the rational voice asked, "_from Last night's kisses, Duh_", the love sick voice answered.Focusing back on her daughter. "so any titles coming to mind?"  
  
Rory considered, "what won't make me think about last night?"  
  
This was a tricky one. Lorelai considered "Willy Wonka?"  
  
Rory agreed "I'd pay money just to watch Luke have to pick that up. Oh oh mom this could be a true test of how much he loves you!!!"  
  
Lorelai was a little taken back by the inference. Rory had been the first to use the word "Love" in reference to Lorelai and Luke. _Not even the voices in your head?_  
  
"Lorelai? are you there?" the phone spoke to her again  
  
"Ummm yeah" she agonized to find her voice, "We're still deciding here,... hang on" Taking a pillow and throwing it at Rory.  
  
"Geez, Mom!! What!?!" gaurding her coffee from spilling.  
  
A hand cupped over the reciever, and Lorelai began, "Luke and I just started dating, we've haven't had a REAL date and you're bringing up the "L" word!"  
  
"The tv show?" Rory puzzled  
  
"No, Love, geez girl, you're going to Yale, for peter parker's sake.  
  
"Oh, oh, Spiderman!" Rory said enthusiastically.  
  
Exasperated "Do you want any videos or not?" Lorelai blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, I said, Spiderman? Tobey is Cute?"  
  
Lorelai just stared at Rory.  
  
"He's cute in a Brainy way" Rory finished.  
  
Suddenly, Lorelai's attention was brought back to the phone. "Hey Lorelai ... Does Rory know....about us...?"  
  
"Ummm yeah, I only tell her everything!?" In the best "Duh" tone she could, her voice returning to a normal state of wit.  
  
"That's not why she's upset, is it?" a twinge of fear in his voice.  
  
"No", He was so cute when he worried like that.  
  
Only slightly relieved he continuted in a sheepish voice "Did she freak out?"  
  
Lorelai could just see him, hiding in the kitchen, just out of earshot of his customers, wincing, anticpating the answer.  
  
"No, she took the news quite well" Lorelai mouthed and gestured "about him and me" to Rory, the Gilmore Girls nodded in agreement, and Rory gave a thumbs up. "She's happy for us" She could hear the sigh of relief over the phone, and decided to add "but you know if we ever break up she's going to live with you, you have the good coffee"  
  
He smiled at the blatant attempt at humor. "and I'll spend the rest of my days trying to get her unhooked."  
  
"Good Luck"  
  
"I hope that doesn't mean you anticpate us Breaking up any time soon? I mean, come on woman give me a chance, here. I'm bringing you food, and movies, that is IF you could just make up your mind."  
  
"Oh right hang on, Movies?"  
  
"Nothing else is jumping out at me?"  
  
"Hey, Luke you think you can pick for us? We're at a deadlock."  
  
"I'll try, what are you in the mood for?"  
  
"Ummm there was a vote for spiderman, another for Willy Wonka....?"  
  
"You and your oompa loompas" Luke recalling her obsession.  
  
She forced a "Ha Ha" smile and commanded "Pick a few more, surprise us , look for light hearted and funny, or brainy, or something we can easily make fun of or something with a lot of cute boys in it." With a grunt Luke posed, "Lorelai, what makes you think I'm qualified to make this decision?"  
  
Ignoring his comment "and try to avoid any sappy, mushy, love stories if possible...something with explosions..."  
  
_**"THAT**_ I _**can **_do!" Luke sounded almost enthusiastic.  
  
"... And make sure you pick up a few, we might need a cabin fever weekend."  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"Well it could be the withdrawl of not having my college girl around."  
  
"Ok, just remember if you need me, just call. Anytime day or night."  
  
"I appreciate that!" there's that giddy, smile again.  
  
"I'll see you soon, ...hey Lorelai?"  
  
"YYeeeesssss?" she drew out expectantly.  
  
"Do think Rory would mind if I kissed you infornt of her?"  
  
"Do you think you'd mind if she watched?"  
  
Rory didn't know what was said on the other end of the line, but it couldn't have been good, and she made a face at her mother.  
  
"Point taken," Luke agreed "I think I'll stick with the porch, it's been very lucky for me so far."  
  
"Yes it has!" she agreed, now beaming, she couldn't control herself. Rory made another face, as she reached for her third and final Coffee.  
  
"Alright I'll be over in... maybe a half hour? Oh and Lorelai?"  
  
Another drawn out "YESSSSSSSSSSSS?"from Lorelai.  
  
"I don't think we should talk about 'us' on the phone anymore? At least for now."  
  
Curious Lorelai pressed "Why not?"  
  
"I just learned why Patty always has the news first!"  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"Proximity to the power lines. Her phone picks up other peoples conversations!"  
  
"How Fascinating, I'll have to watch how I talk to my mother from now on."  
  
"So until we're 'outed', let's keep our conversations in person. Ok?"  
  
"No argument here" Lorelai beamed, still enjoying the thought of one on one, in person, "communication" with Luke. a "_Dirty!"_ inserted in her head. "But what about right now?" she offered outloud.  
  
"AHHHH, Patty is at the test run remember?"  
  
"You are so smart, how did I ever land such a clever man."  
  
"All right, when you start rhyming, I'm done, with food and videos,... I'm gonna guess 45 minutes now? See you then..."  
  
"Wait Food?" That's right Lorelai, that is what this conversation was suppposed to be about. Not your never ending flirting."Don't you want know what we want?"  
  
"I'll surprise you. I know what you like."  
  
_"Yes he does"_ said the internal love sick voice.  
  
Lorelai beamed again, "Now I finally get to have my fantasy where I seduce the delivery Boy!!"  
  
"EWWW Mom!!!! I'm right here", Rory threw the pillow back at her mother.  
  
Luke's response to that suggestion was "Dirty, and Looking forward to it." and with that he hung up.  
  
Lorelai sighed as she hung up the phone, and then flung the pillow back at her daughter.  
  
Rory deflected the missle, and managed still not to spill a drop of precious coffee. She began to giggle, "so if you're dating Luke? Does that me we eat for free?"  
  
Lorelai raised a hand in mock dissapointment. "My dear girl, if we didn't pay him, he would be out of busniess inside the year, and would have no money to take me out on our dates."  
  
Rory following her mother's Logic, "So basically, you're footing the bill on all for your dates with Luke??"  
  
"Indirectly, yeah, or what's worse, you could say I'm paying Luke TO TAKE me out. That adds a whole new pathetic Twisted level."  
  
"At least now, maybe you'll calm down about becoming a crazy cat lady", and Rory took another long sip.  
  
The phone rang, she expected it to be Luke. "I knew it you couldn't go five minutes without hearing my voice." She thought she had caught Luke being a silly Lovesick fool just like her.  
  
She was dissapointed when the other end began to speak, "Lorelai, what are you talking about?" the snooty french accent began._ "Damn, almost got caught, remember no talking about Luke and me on the phone rule in effect from now on."_ The fustrated french snob continued. "I'm calling to inform you there is a very _**annoying**_, very **_dense,_** man who apparently stayed in the lobby all night waiting for you, and who can't seem to comprehend that you are unavailable to speak with. Oh wait, you are here now, here he is now. Enjoy, Goodbye". Michel handed the phone off to Jason Stiles.  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
she was silent, she didn't want to talk to this arrogant S.O.B.  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't have a break for two days?" he nailed her with a gotcha tone.  
  
She was so fed up with "Digger" Stiles. She called him that cause she knew he hated it, even though he couldn't hear it, it made her feel better. Sure dating him to piss off her mom was fun. Sneaking around behind her parent's back also fun, like old times; but Jason suing her dad was crossing the line. Lorelai had learned her lesson. You shouldn't date people just because they will piss off your parents. Granted Luke still might do that any way, but with Luke it was different, this was a long time coming. She realized through her clumsy moments self consious nerves, and long glances that she really wanted to be with him. She could tell Luke was going to be different from her past reletionships. She was turning a new leaf with Luke.  
  
"Listen Digger, please leave me alone, we broke up, accept that as fact and move on, man. I have. Now I have motherly duties to attend to, right now, and I'm leaving town. Ok? So please, leave me alone."  
  
"Lorel-?"  
  
She hung up on him. "Man, talk about not letting go!!"  
  
"That guy has issuses! Control Freak" Rory agreed.  
  
"And if there is one thing I can't stand, it's someone trying to control me! The stupid stalker." Lorelai moved back over to the couch, with Rory, "so kiddo, you wanna shower? change into your pjs?"  
  
Rory looked down, she just realized, she was still in her dress from last night. For a period of time she hadn't thought about her and Dean. She had successfully escaped reality with her mom's entertaining show, filled with whimsical Characters, and lot's of humor, and a happy romance with the coffee guy.  
  
Lorelai watched as Rory considered her dress. "you feel like talking? A pro-con list? Making a Plan?"  
  
Rory almost whimpered, "What kind of plan?"  
  
Lorelai trying to be as gentle as possible "Well, for starters, and this is just my opinion, I don't think you should have any contact with Dean. You should inform him of that, until he sorts things out with Lindsey and what it is he wants to do. The two of you shouldn't been seen together or talk or anything."  
  
Rory faced straight ahead, brow furrowed, and staring at the fireplace again. She didn't say a word, she only nodded in agreement. And took one long last swig from her final coffee( till Luke arrived with more, of course). Lorelai saw the determination in her daughters eyes. Rory had accepted this was a mistake she had to live with. Rory slammed her coffee cup on the table, as if it were Dean himself; this gesture seemed to say, "I'm finished with you, Dean Forester!" Rory stood up with gusto and made her way to her bedroom door. She froze. Lorelai watched with baited breath, trying to figure out what her daughter's goal was. Rory began to break down again, and slumped to the floor. Hands covering her face as she cried again. Lorelai rushed to her side. And hugged her, cradled her, trying to soothe her tears again.  
  
"What is it baby? What do you want to do?"  
  
Rory, inbetween sobs, managed to get out "I...want... to... wash ...my... sheets..."  
  
Now that she understood the mission, Lorelai bargained with Rory. "Tell you what, I'll take care of the sheets, why don't you take a shower, get cleaned up, change into you PJs. And we'll have a mother-daughter lazy day. Maybe wallow for just a little bit? Alright? How does that sound?"  
  
Rory, nodded her head up and down. Lorelai kissed the top of Rory's head. "I'll go in and get your stuff..."as if preparing herself "Ok. I'll be right back." She stood up and left Rory on the floor just staring into the room where "it" happened, her first time. Rory just sat and watched how easily her mother passed through the door way, and moved around the room with nonchalant grace, gathering her daughters belongings. To Rory, everything in "that" room seemed tainted now. Rory began to wonder if she'd ever be able to sleep in that bed again. Ever be able to enter her room again. She considered how because of one night the dynamic of her room changed, it's charm and comfort seemed diminished. It was a pity , Rory always liked her room.  
  
Lorelai was very uncomfortable, she now was in the room where "it" happened. The room where her daughter lost her virginity. It was strange, going through her daughters things, trying to shut her mind down to focus on the task at hand, attempting to block images no mother wants to see. Lorelai felt as though she should board up this room and they would never look at it or enter it again. At her parents house, Lorelai recalls several visits to her room, to the baclony, where Rory was concieved, that wasn't strange, that wasn't uncomfortable. Maybe she was just getting older, realizing, yet again, her little girl was not so little any more. Maybe it was the fact that it was her daughter's first time unsettling her, maybe who it was with. All the supplies now gathered she exited. It was a pity, Lorelai always liked Rory's room.  
  
"Here you go, hon," handing the clothes and supplies off to Rory, and helping her off the floor. "Now you go shower and you'll feel better. The food should be here by the time you are done." Rory silently nodded, and climbed the stairs.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Lorelai turned back to "the room", dreading her nexted task. She stood at the foot of the bed for a long while. Anger and dissapointment flooding her mind. She turned away from the bed and saw the window. A window where Dean used to come to talk to Rory. She took a deep breath and began to gather up every pillow case, flat sheet, fitted sheet and blanket. And angryily shoving them in a laundry basket. "_I wonder if she'd mind if I just burned them? Just buy her a whole new set? Maybe a new matress too?"_ Lorelai carried the basket and it's tainted contents to the laundry room, and just set the basket on the washer. _"That burning idea deserves some SERIOUS consideration."_ and she walked away from the basket, to consider the beddings fate. Face to face with the Room again she slammed the door closed.  
  
Alone with the room, her thoughts, and her remaining coffee. She nursed it until her hero arrived.  
  
As if on Cue, there was a knock at the door. Lorelai shuffled into the hall, reluctant once again, and once again she was rewarded with the friendly face of her new beau, Luke Danes.  
  
"Luke!" She brightened up at the sight of him. He brought with him at least three or four plastic bags. He made his way through the door, and headed straight for the kitchen. "Alright, we've got something for everything that could possibly ail you." He annouced, as he dumped his cargo on the kitchen table and began to unveil the culinary delights.  
  
As he untangled his fingers from the plastic bag finger traps, he said "Alright, this is your friendly disclaimer, the contents of these bags are EXETREMELY unhealthy and will probably kill you. I don't condone the consumption of these products, and don't get used to service like this, Now that I've said my peace, here we go,..." and He began putting on a show to make the love of his life smile again. "We got chocolate chip pancakes, with whipped cream and strawberries, for later, we got double bacon cheeseburgers, chili cheese fries. You see theses 2 old milk jugs, don't let the brown color fool you, these are filled with the finest brew of coffee I have to offer. A tub of banana chocolate chunk ice cream. A variety of mouth rotting candy, mircowave popcorn, did you know they made microwavable carmel corn now?"  
  
Lorelai stunned only got out "No, I didn't"  
  
"Well, you got two boxes to try now, and do you know how hard it is to find a non-mushy, non-love story movie? But fortunately... I'm a guy. I think you'll be pleased." Finally locating the bag of flicks, he continued the show "Ok ... movies, movies, movies. You said nothing too sappy so for the action packed explosion lover, we've got **Spider-man**, **X-men**, **Payback**; Mel Gibson,..." as an aside "I'm told he's cute. For the comedic, light hearted feel goods we have, **Willy Wonka**, , **Seabiscut**, and **Remember the Titans**," another aside "not much romance with football. and **Mystery Science Theater 3000,** you can mock them mocking the movie?For the braniacs in the audence, we have **Much Ado About Nothing**, **Man in the Iron Mask**, and **The Count of Monte Cristo**; all a little mushy I know, but Jim Caviezel anyone. And a few of my personal favorites" held up the last cassettes with pride."**Force 10 from Navarone**, **Stalag 17**, **Open Range**, **Silverado**, and the best for last **The Great Escape**, with Steve McQueen, the greatest prison break movie on the market... I hope everything is to your satisfaction?"  
  
Luke promised he would surprise her, and he did. He was like a magician, with this amazing sentiment, this evidence of his attachment to the Gilmore girls. "_He knows us so well_" she marveled again. Lorelai stared at Luke awe struck, and recalled what he had said to her just last night; "I let my actions speak, that's the romantic way to do this, Damn it, you're supposed to let your actions speak". Images of Luke over the years came to Lorelai's mind, images of him through out their friendship. All the wonderful little and big things he's done for them. Fixing Porch rails, roof shingles, Lorelai's shoe for the dance contest; making a chupah for her engaement to Max, even when he was obviously not keen on the match; bidding on her pathetic basket at the picnic lunch auction; being her birthday slave and fixing all sorts of things around the house year round; helping Rory move to Yale; Investing in the Dragonfly, so she could complete construction. Time after time, Luke has proven how much he cared, and Lorelai began to wonder what took her so long to see it. Lorelai was overwhelmed at this current display of affection. All the food, and the requested movies, and still no questions asked about what was wrong. She walked right up to him, and engulfed him in a tight hug. Lorelai pressed hard against Luke, forcing Luke, taken aback, to lean against the kitchen counter, her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms followed suit around her waist.  
  
Luke was pleased that he made such a good impression. She continued to beam, and settling closer to him. she whispered in his ear "Thank you." And she gave him an impetuous, fervent, kiss on the lips, which his squeezing her closer turned into more of a replay of last night's passionate kiss. When Lorelai finally let him come up for air, Luke breathlessly got out "Is this the seduce the delivery boy part?" he said with a smile. Lorelai grinned and and shyly looked down, "Thank you for everything Luke", met his eyes again, and pulled him in for more, less intense, but repeatative kisses, this was the type of comfort she could get used too.  
  
Luke knew he should enjoy this moment while they had it. He didn't know what was wrong, he assumed something bad had happened. _"Maybe Rory broke up with a boyfriend?, was she seeing anyone at Yale?"_ Lorelai would tell him when the time was right, he put all his faith and trust in that. At the next break for air "are you guys feeling better?"  
  
Lorelai sighed, "I'm much better now that you're here." Her arms now around his waist, she settled her head on his chest, and he rested his chin on the crown of her head, playing with strands of her hair. They just enjoyed this quiet, sweet moment. Lorelai was please he wasn't peppering her with Questions, Like everyone else today; and Luke was just happy to have her in his arms. That reletionship book had taught him these were moments to be appreciated, treasured, and savored. Lorelai however, was staring at the closed door to Rory's Room. And pondered how to disspose of the sheets. They could burn them in a metal trash can in the back yard or the fire place; "_that might be less conspicuous_." Lorelai let out a deep sigh, and said "Luke, I think better when you're around."  
  
He grinned, "glad to be of service." He continued pulling and playing with her hair. He kissed the top of Lorelai's head. She looked up at Luke, a delighted expression on her face. Luke grinned cupped her face, and kissed her gently on the lips again, just in time for Rory to witness.  
  
She had turned the corner into the Kitchen, in PJs and robe, wet head, and the affectionate pair stopped her dead in her tracks. Lorelai and Luke sensed her presence and looked over at her. She had an expression that seemed to say "I better get used to this". Luke seemed embarrassed to be caught with Rory's mom; and he wanted to say something, to let Rory know he was there for her too, if she wanted to talk, or anything. Nothing came to his mind.the color creeping up his neck disabled his voice. And then, leave it to talkative Lorelai to save them from the awkward silence. "Look at all the Goodies!" she released Luke from the hug, turned and gestured toward the pile of food and videos on the table.  
  
"Wow!" Rory's eyes boggled, she was stunned, to do all this for her and her mom, Rory always knew Luke more that just a good friend, and could be trusted. She also figured that her mom dating luke might add benefits to eating at the diner, like free pie. But this was, beyond sweet, "_more than I deserve, but...maybe mom is right?"_ she thought to herself. "_Luke cares about me, he is concerned about me, too_." with that she walked up to Luke and gave him a Hug ,"thanks ... Luke, my hero" she said quietly. Luke was caught off guard, which didn't happen often. He awkwardly returned the hug, to this brilliant girl who, in his eyes, could never do wrong. This girl who he had come to endear and pride over just like a father. "Anytime" was all he could manage to get out. He shot a smile over to Lorelai who was enjoying the pair from the other side of the kitchen table as she sorted through what she wanted to eat first. Luke and Rory ended the hug mutually, and Rory asked "so what do we have?" Luke picked up two videos and offered them to Rory "Spiderman, as you requested. And Seabiscut."  
  
Rory accepted the cassettes, "Yeah, Tobey!" she said with a shy smile.  
  
"Well, if you all are set, I'm gonna take off."  
  
Rory shot out "Are you sure you don't wanna stay?", figuring her mom might enjoy his company. _Maybe she does need another adult around to confide in.  
_  
Lorelai was touched by the gesture, and Luke smiled but declined. "No thanks, I've gotta get back to the test run," turned to Lorlelai "for appearances," back to rory "... and you ladies need some more bonding time, I think." he quickly redeemed himself. "but make you a deal, save the Westerns and The Great Escape for me,... ok? We'll all watch 'em together?"  
  
Rory smiled again, "Deal!" she hugged the videos in her grasp.  
  
Luke went over to Lorelai "If you need anything else, let me know." And he kissed her again. Luke blushed as he made his was passed Rory to leave. The door closed and Rory rushed over to her mom "Oh my God you two are sooo Cute."  
  
A giddy Lorelai answered "I know."  
  
"Wow, all this for you" Rory marveled over the pile of their newly accquiered supplies,  
  
"For us," Lorelai corrected with an arm around her girl. And Rory nodded in agreement. Rory thought about Luke as they transferred pancakes to plates for the first movie. "_He wants to take care of both of us."_ Rory smiled as she looked at her mom, who seemed to b eglowing as a result of his visit. _"and he makes her happy. He might have been her answer all along."  
_  
The front door was knocking again. And Lorelai teased her daughter, "That man just can't stay away form me!" Lorelai almost skipped to the door. She opened with a smile, "Yesssssss?" Luke grinned "Hi there, long time no see...Ummm I found this on your lawn. It's Rory's, isn't it?" Luke handed Lorelai a small silver cell phone. Lorelai just stared at it, the smile diminished , and Luke noticed immediately. Lorelai had another flashback due to the phone in her hand.  
  
Last night, when Rory stormed out, she had tried to call Dean, and got Lindsay instead. That was Rory's literal "wakeup call" to how things really were. Lorelai gave Luke a quiet "thanks", she almost didn't want to show it to Rory. "You alright?" Luke concerned. "Yeah, "she forced her smile to grow, "... Thanks for the movies" he took a step toward her, "Lorelai are you sure you're ok?" she patted him on his chest with her free hand, almost to push him away, and keep him within reach, at the same time. "We'll be fine. You better get back, before Babette finds someone else to flash." Luke grimaced recalling the robe incedent last night at the Inn's dinner. "Thanks for that." And he kissed her cheek, squeezed her hand; and desended the stairs again, only this time got in his truck to drive back to the Dragonfly.  
  
Rory came up behind her mother, as she closed the door. "Did he forget something?" Hesitant, Lorelai turned to face her daughter, "No, he ummm,..."deep breath " he found your phone ... out on the lawn..." Rory froze, remembering also. _"These stupid little reminders!"_ they said in unicon in their heads, if only they were telepathic. Lorelai tossed the phone on the foyer table, and asked her daughter "what do we want to watch first?". And Rory returned to the kitchen for the bag of movies. Just then, the phone began to vibrate on the table. Lorelai peeked at the name on the Caller ID. Dean Forester. Lorelai Picked up the phone, considered answering it, but then only turned it off. "Oops! The battery just died," she returned it to the table, and went in the kitchen for her late breakfast and movie fest.

* * *

R/R so what do you think? How bad was my Luke? how sweet was he? Was michel dead on or what? Tell me!! 

Again: To quote The Princess Bride,

"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."

Push the button and Insert Rant Here 


End file.
